


Come as You Aren't

by debirlfan



Category: Castle
Genre: Celebrations, Extra Treat, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/pseuds/debirlfan
Summary: Castle wishes he'd chosen a different theme for his Halloween party.





	Come as You Aren't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mierke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierke/gifts).



 

Alexis started down the stairs.

 

“Surely, you're not wearing THAT to my Halloween party!” her father exclaimed.

 

She fought down a laugh as she joined him. “Why? Do you think it's too revealing?”

 

“Revealing?” He snorted. Knowing her father, what he wanted to say was that it wasn't revealing enough. “ You're dressed like a nun!”

 

“Not a nun. Specifically the Flying Nun. You were the one who decided that this year's costume theme was going to be retro television.”

 

“When I said retro, I thought maybe the 90's. Or even the 80's.”

 

“You're dressed as Captain Kirk,” she reminded him.

 

“And I'm a lot older than you are. If you were going to go back to the 60's, why not something a little more exciting? Jeannie from 'I Dream of Jeannie', perhaps?”

 

“Not my style. Plus, Jeannie's already taken.”

 

“Oh? By Kate?” he asked, hopefully.

 

“No.” Alexis couldn't keep the evil grin off her face. “Gram.”

 

Her father groaned. "Is it too late to cancel the party?"

 


End file.
